In general, these mobile elements need to be mounted in the lining, such as, for example, a mould or, more particularly, a mould for manufacturing tires, and this entails a specific step which lengthens the manufacturing process. This becomes all the more critical when the components are small in size because that entails a meticulous adjustment which further increases the manufacturing time, and, therefore, cost. It is also necessary to provide a system for holding the component in place in the lining in order to prevent it from escaping therefrom.
This mobile element in a lining may, for example, be venting using mobile valves to remove the air and which then close on contact with the rubber without leaving any nipple on the rubber.